My Sweetest Downfall
by xxjojo.beexx
Summary: So you thought Eli and Clare would be together forever, eh?  Told from Eli's Pov.
1. Chapter 1

Jenna kissed me. What the hell was that about? I pushed her away when I heard someone gasp behind me.I turned around and saw Clare standing there looking at us with a confused look on her face.I started to say something but she held her hand up as a single tear escaped her eye.

"Save it." She started to walk away from us as i called her name. "Clare, let me explain!" No use. She just kept walking as i called after her. When she disappeared from my view, I turned my attention to the blonde girl in front of me.

"What the hell was that Jenna? Are you trying to break me and Clare up? What is your problem lately? First Sav, now me? We don't want you! He has Holly J and I have Clare. Go find somebody your type!"She looked shocked at my words."I was your type last year. What happened to that?" I can't believe she brought that up."Last year," I said harshly," I was looking for a one nighter, and i found you." She looked at me like i just ran over her dog. "Maybe you should learn how to close your legs once every blue moon." Her sobbing was so damn annoying, so i turned and strolled away from her.

I walked out of the building and got into morty and drove to Clare's house. Her parents weren't home, so i got the key from under the mat on the stoop and opened the front door. I could hear a banging noise coming from Clare's room along with a wierd screaming sound. I ran up the stairs and opened her door. I barely doged a notebook that was aimed at my face.

"GET OUT, NOW!" Clare was visibly shaking. There were tears streaming down her face and her makeup was running. She picked up a ruler and chucked it forcefully while yelling swear words at me. It felt like i was paralyzed because i reacted very slowly. I moved about an inch as the ruler came into contact with the wall and clattered noisly to the floor.

"Clare, please! I didn't do anything, she kissed me!" As i started to cross the room, I heard her scream "Liar!" and felt the sudden stream of air as a stapler soared passed my head. Clare suddenly glared at me and picked up her heel.

"Elijah, you better stay away from me." The way she said this made my blood run cold. "Baby, don't do this. I love you. I would never -" Clare produced this scary ass cackling noise that cut me off. She rolled her eyes, looked at me accusingly, and lowered her shoe to her side."Do you think i'll fall for that again, Eli? I'm not that naive anymore. Everytime i see her, i have the image of last year Halloween in my head. When you told me what happened between you two, I thought i could forgive all i see is her on top of you, I can hear her saying your name." She looked up at me and the tears started flowing. At my touch, she froze up. Before i even know what was going on, she slapped me. Hard. "What the hell Clare? you always assume that its me doing these things. I have you. I don't want anybody else. Isn't that enough?"She glared at me and said calmly, " Isn't Jenna enough?" She covered her face and started to cry. I heard her mumble "sorry", but that didn't , I walked to her bedroom door and left. As i walked down the stairs, I heard Clare silently say my name. I just kept walking until i got to the front door."Don't go," She half whispered from the top of the stairs, "Stay, please. I'm sorry.I didn't mean those things I said."

I shook my head and opened the door."Sure you didn't. You're never going to trust me again, are you? It was a mistake i made a year ago and you still won't forgive me. How many times do i have to apologize before you believe me? I think we need to take a break for now." I heard her whimper and start to cry but kept walking. This time, I was the one who didn't look back.


	2. Chapter 2

He left. Just walked out of my house and left me here crying. I can't say i blame him cause i was kinda (kinda?) okay, a total things that i said were uncalled for, but they needed to be said. What happened between Eli and that skank Jenna last year really hurt me. I tried my hardest to pretend it never happened but, there were reminders everywhere.

I remember last October like it was yesterday. Eli was ready to take that next step in our relationship but i wasn't. We were cuddling in his bed watching a movie when he brought up the topic.

"Clare", he said after kissing me " I think its time we take our relationship to the next level." He looked at me with those big green eyes of his.

"What do you mean?" I said, sitting up and smiling at him.

"I think we should become closer, as in making love." If i wasn't looking in his eyes, I would've thought he was joking. All i could do was stare at him, speechless.

"Eli.. I'm not ready for the emotional effects of having sex yet. I'm a mess half of the time. I just don't want to regret our decisions if we actually do it. " He looked at me with this look. Like, it was anger mixed with sadness.

"Clare, we've been dating forever! Please? Do you know how long i've gone without sex?" As i stood up, he stood up too. He was siletntly pleading with his eyes.

"Well then. I'm so fucking sorry! You know i'd do anything for you, But i can't do this." I spat at him and he looked pretty upset.

"You know,"he said quite calmly," i could have any girl i want. any one of them. And, they would all give it up to me. We both know how easy jenna would give it up. Cause, she's not a fucking tease like you." Those words made it feel like he slapped me across the face. I looked at him and opened my mouth to say something but couldn't find the words. I ran down his stairs, away from him, out of his house. I got on my bike and rode home like nothing happened. We didn't talk for a week and a few days after that. He would try to confront me and i would pretend i didn't see or hear him.

On Halloween, Ali forced me to go to Jal's party. She told me i was moping around too much and i needed to get out. "Diane, (she used my middle name when she was trying to act motherly towards me) you need to get out of the house. Whatever happened between you and Eli couldn't have been so bad." So, i went. Ali chose a costume for me so, I went as a sexy nurse. I never showed that much cleavage in my life! When we got to the party, everybody was already late than never, as Ali would , I decided i was going to confront Eli on everything that happened between us. I saw Jenna and K.C (she was dressed as a butterfly and he was dressed like a football player. who wouldv'e guessed?) in the corner. They looked like they were arguing again. She slapped him pretty hard and stormed off. Once a whore, you're nothing more. Out the corner of my eye, i caught a glimpse of Eli. He looked amazing, as always. He quickly disappeared into the costume clad crowd. I started to loosen up and danced with a few people. I drank a little and tried to forget about a wierd feeling that crept over me. A few minutes later, i went to go find Eli. I walked around Jal's house and looked for him. When i went outside, I saw his car so he must still be here. I walked upstairs and saw jenna crying in one room and i silently shut the door. The other room was filled with couples making out and groping each other like wild animals. Back downstairs, i saw Ali dancing with drew. They were getting pretty intense so i decided to leave them be.

"Hey little miss Sunshine!" a voice yelled into my ear. I turned around to see Adam standing there wearing a hotdog costume. I couldn't help but to smile.

"Hey Adam!" I gave him a giant hug and let go. " How are you? I haven't seen you in a while!"

"i've been fine i guess. Eli seems like he can't get enought of me. He always want to hang out. I haven't seen you over his house or around him in a few days. Is everything okay?' I nodded my head and told him we just hit a bump in the road. We talked for a few more minutes until he said he'd talk to me later.

I went back upstairs and checked in the rooms again. I knocked on the door where Jenna was an hour ago and nobody responded. I quietly opened the door and there were two people in the room having sex on the bed. "Harder Eli, Harder" The girl screamed. It was Jenna. Why the hell was she screaming Eli's name? "Shut the fuck up Jenna, Somebody's gonna hear you!" I heard Eli's voice and felt myself whimper. I dropped my phone and they looked at me in surprise.

"Clare, What the hell are you doing in here? Like what you see, pervert?" Jenna's sneer made me stop breathing. Eli pushed her off of him and quickly went for his clothes. I heard him mumble "fuck" as he got dressed. I looked away from them as i hear jenna start to snicker in the background.

"Clare?" he tried to approach me. I backed off and looked between him and Jenna as the pain radiated from every inch of my body. "Don't fucking touch me, you sick bastard!" I screeched. I started hyperventilating as i ran out of the room. Eli's calls were soon drowned out by the sound of techo music as i rushed downstairs. I felt the tears pouring from my eyes as i went to find Ali. A few minutes later, I found her pressed against Drew in the corner. I tapped on her shoulder as she turned around to see who was interrupting her. She took one look at me and pulled me into the closet. I told her what happened and she took me home after saying goodbye to Drew first. Eli came over that night and tried to talk to me but Ali told him off and threatened to cut off his junk if he came near me again. After around 3 months, i could finally look at Eli without getting sick just by looking at him. 3 years of relationship crumbled after that night. I couldn't believe what happened between him and Jenna. I heard Jenna did it to make K.C jealous but she told me that she had a thing for Eli. He would tell her to leave me alone but, that didn't fix anything. They were both guilty in my eyes.

And the crazy part is, They took each others virginity. So, sue me if you think i'm overreacting about Jenna and Eli. There is definitely something fishy between them and i don't think its between Jenna's legs.


End file.
